


Build and Break

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Execution, F/M, I AM SORRY, Love, Spies, hux doesnt deserve this, mention of possible kinky sex, this fic may cause tears and anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You have known Hux since childhood, but were separated for years. After a faithful meeting back on Arkanis, you are now his assistant and secret lover, holding onto another secret.





	Build and Break

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the tears and anger this fic might cause. This was my first time writing a request, and using songs as inspiration. The prompt contains spoilers for what happens in the fic. 
> 
> Prompt: From @michaelathewordsmith Could you please write a Hux x reader based on the songs “Delicate”, “End Game”, “Look what you made me do” and “Dancing with our hands tied” by Taylor Swift wherein Armitage is secretly seeing his long time acquaintance turn to love interest from home who is now currently working with him as his assistant but keeps their connection hidden for the sake of protecting reputations until one day it is revealed that she is a spy for the resistance and she has been using her relationship with him as an advantage to extract information to help the resistance in which she is charged for high treason and Hux is ordered by Snoke to persecute the reader after finding out about their relationship and the problem that she had caused. And in the end with the reader’s last breathe she reveals to him that she is with child.

You woke up nude in a larger bed than your own with somebody holding on to you and something fuzzy at your feet. You were thoroughly confused for a moment in your hazy state before you realized you accidentally fell asleep after your fun night with your boss/ secret lover. You looked at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief that it was still early enough that you could return to your own quarters without raising suspicion. You quickly got dressed and placed soft kisses to both gingers’ foreheads before leaving. You knew Armitage wouldn’t be upset waking up without you there, he couldn’t let your and especially his reputation be tarnished by the fact that he was in a relationship with the assistant he chose to hire.

The two of you have been secret lovers for about a year now, but have known each other for years. You grew up in the same neighborhood and your fathers were close, so you found company with one another when forced to attend stupid parties and social gatherings when children. You lost all contact after he went off to the First Order, but had been talking less and less as you got older and forced to socialize along with your parents to show that “you were going to be a fine woman capable of being a perfect wife” to some wealthy family’s eldest son. One day when you were enjoying some lunch at your favorite bistro, you saw the unmistakable fire of your childhood acquaintance’s hair approaching and took a chance to call him over to your patio table. Hux approached cautiously, but dropped it after he recognized who you were. The two of you spent the rest of the day walking around catching up on the years of life that had passed while apart. He revealed he was now the youngest general, and had his own ship to oversee, and that he was here on a forced “vacation” by the Supreme Leader after attempting to shoot a force sensitive commander during an argument. You told him you went through a rebellious phase for awhile and traveled around a bit with a pilot who was kicked out of the academy, but have been back for the past 3 years although your dad was still upset about your phase since no family wanted you to marry into it due to your “affinity to act out” being improper. After a few drinks at your favorite bar, you ended up in his hotel room and subsequently spent a majority of your time there for the rest of his vacation. Before he returned he promised that he would find a job for you on the Finalizer with him so the two of you wouldn’t be separated for years once again. Sure enough, two weeks later you got a message offering you the position of General Hux’s assistant and a week after that you were being escorted to the Finalizer by a lieutenant and the general himself.

You had returned to your quarters without passing a single sentient being, much to your relief. Instead of going back to sleep you grabbed one of your datapads out of your desk drawer and began to work on some reports on important information you learned yesterday. You had sat in on a few different meetings about the progress of Starkiller and needed to submit your reports on the information learned as soon as possible. After you finished those, you allowed yourself to return to sleep so you were well rested for whatever the general had planned for later. He told you that it would only be you and him all day and he planned something special.

When you walked into Hux’s office, what you were greeted with was not what you expected to see. Armitage Hux had transformed his office into a romantic getaway in the middle of a Star Destroyer. You had fully expected to find a kinky sex “dungeon” not a soft romantic scene.

“Armitage, what is all this for?”

“Well, my kitten, just because I can’t show you my feelings publicly doesn’t mean I can’t show you privately. I love you, (y/n). You are the brightest star in my life, and being with you at those parties as kids was the only positive thing from my childhood. You were the only one who unashamedly showed me kindness in my life. I know this is out of the blue, but will you marry me?”

“Darling, I love you too. But I can’t marry you. My reputation is horrible, my dad would never let me marry a bastard child no matter how much you accomplish, and one day I’m sure I’m going to hurt you. I want to say yes, I really do, but I just can’t.”

“(y/n), please. We built this relationship up together, don’t break it just because you are scared. I don’t care if Ren destroys an entire ship, as long as I can hold and kiss you in the wreckage at the end of the day my life is perfect. I like the sense of danger and mystery you bring to my life with your reputation, please say yes.”

“Armie, I can’t. I am going to hurt you one day, and I don’t want to be your wife when that happens because then something more may happen to you. What about your reputation, it would be damaged if people found out what we have right now and even more so if we were to get engaged. Can we please just forget that you asked and keep everything how it was?”

“Okay. But I make no promises that I won’t ask again in a few months.”

“That is fine, Armitage. I hope we can still enjoy what you have planned, I love all the flowers.”

“Of course, my sweet kitten. Let’s indulge!”

**_3 weeks later_ **

You were quickly following behind Hux as he strode through the ship en route to the holding cells since a resistance prisoner requested to speak with him, and Hux wanted you there to take notes. When you arrived you found a beat and broke blonde man sitting patiently on the floor of his cell.

“You requested to speak with me, _scum_ ,” Hux spat out. He couldn’t believe that some lowly piece of scum needed to speak with him, it was truly disgusting and he so wanted to execute him on sight.

“Ah, yes, _general_ , I did,” the prisoner began. But all that came out of his mouth after that was complete nonsense, an incoherent rambling of many different languages all said in one statement.

When the prisoner finished, Hux was livid, “Do you have anything normal and useful to say you fucking piece of scum, or did you just want to waste my time?”

The prisoner was completely calm in his response, “What I said was useful, general, especially because it wasted your time. That is all I have to say though so you may go now.”

“Did you just dismiss me, your captor?! Guards, transfer this piece of scum to a torture chamber. Let’s go (y/n), we have more important things to attend to.” Hux had already began to stride away before he finished his last words, and you were quick to follow him to the lift.

Once alone inside, he turned to you, “I’m sorry you had to see me like that kitten, scum just do that to me. I hope you can forgive me for putting you through that.”

“Of course I can, Armie. He deserved that treatment for wasting your time.” You were going to kiss him when the lift doors opened and you were joined by a seething commander.

Kylo nodded towards you before addressing the general, “Hux, Supreme Leader has requested us immediately. This is an important matter that only the two of us can know of.”

“Of course Ren. (Y/n) when the lift stops, please return to the office and begin the report about the scum, I will return when my meeting with Supreme Leader is completed.”

You gave a nod to your boss, “Yes, sir.”

The lift stopped and opened for you to exit, and you quickly walked to your shared office to get to work.

 

 

Hux and Ren continued up to Snoke’s projection room in silence. The Supreme Leader’s projection already lit up the room when they entered. At the first sight of the men, Snoke began, “I have been alerted of a resistance prisoner who was passing code onto a spy within our forces. Thank you Kylo Ren for noticing this.”

Kylo just nodded while Hux spoke up, “Supreme Leader, do you know who the spy is, and what shall we do to them?”

“General Hux, I do know who it is and I will inform you in a moment. Some of my guards are already taking them into custody. And as for their punishment, you shall execute them yourself and ensure a slow and painful death. Once you agree, I will inform you of name of the spy.”

“Supreme Leader, I promise to do as you have requested.”

“Very good General. The spy is (y/n), your assistant. You have 36 hours to fulfill your orders General Hux, do not let personal feelings get in the way of this. You should know better than to think you could hide the nature of your relationship from me. The two of you are dismissed.” Snoke’s projection faded out before Hux could respond.

Hux could not believe what he had heard, how could (y/n), the love of his life, betray him and the Order like this. She couldn’t be a spy, or could she, he had to go find proof. While in his shock and deep thought, he didn’t realize Ren had left, or that he placed a note in his hand. He immediately read it: _Hux, this is the only time I’m going to be nice to you, since I know what she means to you. Look in the desk she has in her quarters, there will be all the proof you need._ He never was in her quarters much, since normally she came to his, but he did remember her desk, since he found it odd that she chose to have one. On his walk to your quarters he wondered if Kylo wrote the note before leaving or if he came with it, if he did write it in the room, why does he carry paper and a pen with him, if he brought it, how did he know that he would want evidence. He would never find out the answer and shortly after realizing that he reached the door he needed.

After entering, he went straight for the desk, and began opening drawers. They each contained a few datapads, and after checking each one he found that they were stolen from different First Order officers of separate ranks and work area. And one was resistance issued, with many files sent about sensitive information. In a fit of rage, much akin to Ren, Hux threw the datapad at the wall and the screen shattered on impact. This was what you meant by hurting him eventually when you declined his proposal. How could you say you loved him and also be using him to help the enemy, was it all just a lie. Why did the one person who made him believe not everybody who says they care about him are only manipulating him be just like everybody else. The only sliver of light in his life turned out to be a lit match in the hand of an arsonist not a lamp held by a helping hand. He stormed out of the room and to the guards outside of your sealed, soundproofed cell.

“Do not give her any food, and only allow her one cup of water. Let her know she will be executed in 24 hours,” Hux ordered and then left to return to his quarters. He hated that you made him do this to you. He didn’t want to starve you, he didn’t want to kill you, he just wanted to wake up to find out this was all a bad dream and that he his actually married to you and you are faithful to the Order. But he knows he won’t, and that breaks him. Tears started falling, he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled hard, he had a few drinks, and Millicent came to sit next to him and purred. The most meaningful and loving relationship that he has ever built, was built on lies and deceit and now was broken. He grabbed his datapad and put it on “Do not disturb” for 16 hours so he could continue to break down, sleep, then rebuild in peace before having to perform an execution. 

**_Execution Time_ **

You were brought into a large room with chains around your wrists and ankles and then forced to kneel by a stormtrooper. You knew you were being executed for your crimes against the First Order, but you wished you could tell Armitage that you actually loved him, but couldn’t back out of the job you had when brought aboard before you died. Right at that moment the door opens and your red head is in front of you with a blaster in his hand. He was rigid and had a stern expression.

“(y/n), you are being executed under the order of Supreme Leader Snoke for your crimes against the First Order. Do you have any final words?” Hux’s voice held no hint of emotion as he spoke.

You began crying before you even spoke, “Armie, I’m so sorry. I was sent on this mission before I even met you again. If I knew I was going to fall in love with you, I wouldn’t have accepted the mission, I would have left them and joined the First Order completely. I truly love you, so much. I’m sorry I had to hurt you like this. Please make this as quick as possible for both our sakes.”

“I have been ordered to make you death long and painful, goodbye (y/n),” he aimed for your stomach and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out and you curled up in pain, “Tige, there is one last thing, I’m pregnant.”

He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He ran to you and held you, and he began to cry, “(y/n) why didn’t you tell me that before I pulled the trigger? I would have shot somewhere else. I love you so much, and now I have shot both you and our child. Why couldn’t things be different? Why did you have to make me do this?”

After you took your last breath, he returned to your quarters and took the jacket you had been wearing back on Arkanis when he first saw you again before ordering all your personal belongings to be burned.

He kept the jacket and a picture of you in a small cabinet in his quarters, and would pull out the jacket to smell your perfume every so often, and after nine months he added a red onesie. Every night he would place his hand on the cabinet, or take out your picture to look at your smiling face. He could never forgive you for what you did, but he could also never forget his feelings for you. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!  
> I apologize for the heartbreak.


End file.
